Perfect
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: Blaine didn't expect to meet this perfect boy on a simple sunny day on the Hogwarts grounds. Especially not in a group of sixthyears Slytherins... Hufflepuff!Blaine, Slytherin!Kurt, Hogwarts!Klaine
1. Chapter 1

'I'm so totally going to fail Potions!' Blaine looked up at the rather whining voice of his best friend Sam.

'I didn't find it that hard, actually,' Blaine responded. The two Hufflepuffs were walking towards the Black Lake. They just finished their Potions OWL exams and decided to cool off a bit. Blaine, of course, took his books with him ('I have to study, Sam!).

They had just sat down in the shadow of a big tree when shouting made them look up. They saw an unfamiliar group of Slytherins walk in their direction, laughing and shoving each other playfully. Blaine exchanged a look with his best friend and knew they were thinking the same thing: What are they up to?

'They are sixthyears,' Sam whispered. 'Mercedes told me about them. Two of them, Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez, like to mess with the teachers.' Blaine continued to watch the Slytherins come closer, locking eyes with one of them and... Merlin's beard...

The boy was perfection...

His perfect pale skin seemed to shine in the sun and his bright eyes were visible even through the distance. His pink lips were tilted up in a slight smile and his hair was styled up in a flawless coiff. Blaine was woken up from his thoughts by the sound of a sharp female voice.

'Oh, my God, Kurt! Looks like you've got an admirer! Hey, little boy! Do you like what you see?' Blaine felt his cheeks flush and he lowered his gaze.

'Shut up, Satan,' a beautiful high, but still obviously male voice snapped back.

'Hey, you.' Blaine's head snapped up when he suddenly heard the beautiful voice right in front of him. And there he was... Perfection in a human body.

'Don't let anything Santana says get to you, honey,' he said smoothly. Blaine's eyes widened at the closeness of the beautiful boy's face and the pet name. 'There's a reason I call her Satan.'

'That's really funny,' Blaine breathed, barely registering the fact that he was making a total fool of himself and not even hearing Sam chuckle or the harsh laughter from the other Slytherins. The boy just smiled.

'Thank you. I'd like to think I'm quite funny,' he said. 'What's your name?'

'B-Blaine,' Blaine stammered, still completely overwhelmed by the beauty that filled his senses. The boy chuckled and it was the most magically thing in the entire school, Blaine was sure of it.

'Well, Blaine,' he replied. 'My name is Kurt. You know, the last visit to Hogsmeade is coming up, the weekend after your last OWL exam. Would you like to go with me?' Was this really happening? Was the most beautiful guy in existence (Kurt, he mentally added) really asking him out? Him? Blaine Devon Anderson, the nerdy half blood Hufflepuff? Was he dreaming again?

Well, if he was dreaming, Blaine decided, he was going to make the most of it.

Grinning his widest and most confident of grins he pulled Kurt closer and pressed the lightest of kisses to his cheek. His lips then traveled up to Kurt's ear and he whispered.

'I'd love to.'

When he pulled back he noticed Kurt wearing a slight blush on his cheeks and both the Slytherins and Sam seemed speechless. Kurt cleared his throat and shook his head slightly.

'Perfect,' he whispered before leaning in and softly pecking Blaine's lips.

* * *

**A/N This was a short little thing I wrote for a prompt I got on Tumblr! Short but (hopefully) sweet! I hope you liked it! :-)**

**Tumblr: elisahpstarkid  
Twitter: elisahpfreak**

He was gone far too soon for Blaine's liking and stood back up, walking away.

'Good luck on the rest of your OWL's, Blaine! I'll see you around!'


	2. Less Than Perfect

Blaine nervously adjusted his bowtie, checking his outfit over in the mirror one more time. He gingerly touched his hair which was curly, completely freed of hair gel.

'Leave it alone, Blaine, you look fine.' Blaine glanced at Sam through the mirror who had just walked into the dorm room, smiling.

'I'm still not sure if this is a good idea,' Blaine moaned. 'I mean, I love Tina and her advice is brilliant ninety percent of the time but-'

'She's right about this too, Blaine. Come on, man! No offence but your hair looked like it was taken right off a Play Mobil toy. You know, one of those Muggle toys-'

'W-what? Offence taken, I guess!'

'Come on, Blaine!'

'Eh, mates?' Both boys turned to the doorway of their dorm where Finn stood. He awkwardly pointed in the direction of the common room. 'Kurt is waiting for you outside the common room.' Blaine immediately felt panic rise and he look at Sam, eyes wide with desperation. Sam started pulling him out of the dormitory while speaking encouraging words.

'You can do this, buddy. Everybody has seen how much you and Kurt have been staring at each other over the past weeks. He likes you just as much as you like him. Blow his mind like when you kissed him after he asked you out and you'll be fine.' They had arrived at the portrait hole when Blaine turned to Sam.

'But that's just it! What if he'll expect me to kiss him again, Sam? I mean, I'd _love_ to kiss him again. He's perfect in every possible way-'

'Blaine…'

'But what if I'm not good enough? What if he thinks I'm a bad kisser or he thinks I have a terrible breath-'

'Blaine!'

'I just want him to like me. No, I need him to like me! I've always been a loser, Sam! My father avoids me because he's afraid of me and everyone on primary school thought I was a freak. I've finally found my home here, Sam… Frankly, I am afraid this is some kind of Slytherin joke that will make me life at Hogwarts hell…' Sam didn't reply. He simply sighed and shoved him roughly through the portrait hole, into the kitchen corridor, right into a pair of arms.

'Woah, there, don't fall for me so literally, babe.' Blaine blushed bright red as he realized who had caught him, stumbling to his feet.

'H-hi, Kurt!' He choked slightly when he saw Kurt's attire. He looked _fantastic_, there was no other word for it. Blaine has been incredibly nervous, going out in his casual clothes. It was easy hiding his lack of fashion sense behind his Hogwarts uniform but during the Hogsmeade trips they were allowed to dress in their own clothing. He had asked Tina to help him dress up and even though he wasn't completely happy with the result, he probably looked way better than he would have without her help. But _Kurt_… Kurt looked like he stepped straight out of a Muggle fashion magazine. His clothes looked extremely expensive and _extremely_ well-fitted. Blaine couldn't help but enjoy watching the way the fabric clung to Kurt's slim form. The Hogwarts uniform _definitely_ didn't do him justice.

'I thought you were a pure-blood?' Blaine could have slapped himself. He had a date with the most beautiful boy in all of Hogwarts and that was the first thing he said to him? Fail, Blaine, _major_ fail. Kurt raised his eyebrows and his eyes seemed to turn five degrees colder.

'Eh, hello to you too, Blaine? What on Earth has my blood status to do with anything?'

'N-n-no, I didn't mean it l-like that,' Blaine stuttered. 'I just- I was wondering where you learned to dress yourself like that if you grew up in a pure-blood family. I mean, it's not like you would have a lot of Muggle magazines or go to Muggle towns.' Kurt tilted his head.

'The War has been over for decades, Blaine,' he snapped. 'I suggest you start reading less and live more because, surprise, surprise, pure-bloods _don't_ hate anything to do with Muggles or Muggle borns. If you're going to be a judgmental douchebag, I'll be out of here faster than you can tell me I can't Disapparate within Hogwarts.'

'I- I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it like that, Kurt. I just thought-'

'And what was all that crap about dating you being a Slytherin joke? Yes, Blaine, the walls of your common room are a lot thinner than you might expect,' he added when he saw Blaine's surprised look. 'Why would I do something like that?'

'Well, your friends are always messing with me-'

'No, I am not friends with any of the people who mess with you, Blaine. In fact I told them to stay away from you or I would jinx them straight into the hospital wing. Just because they're in the same house, doesn't mean they're my friends.'

'I'm so sorry, Kurt, I keep messing up-'

'Yes, you do. You keep messing up, Blaine Anderson. I hope you realize what you're doing. You're judging _me_ on my blood status. Maybe it slipped your mind but that is _exactly_ what happened during the War. Santana was right. You Hufflepuffs are jerks in disguise.' Blaine was speechless, staring at Kurt with tears in his eyes and his mouth soundlessly opening and closing again several times.

'You know what,' Kurt sighed after a few moments of silence. 'I don't think I'll be going to Hogsmeade today. Clearly you are not as beautiful as you look.' Blaine was sure Kurt would find his heart on his way back to the Slytherin common room because he had never felt it sink lower.


End file.
